


The Storyteller

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, hashimadaminibang, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saori the Storyteller’s new story !</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storyteller

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I wrote for the HashiMadaMinibang on Tumblr. I have not re-read it but will do it soon and try to correct myself.

Today was special. Not that there was an event in to, and there wasn’t an important person passing by the village. Because she wasn’t important. She wasn’t part of the story, she wasn’t known nor did people know her name. Even the people who actually knew her didn’t know her real name. But, she was called the Storyteller.

Saori didn’t mind it. She never was a good shinobi, she barely survived the warring state era and she was lucky to be there. She saw Konoha’s creation, from afar, never got involved, never really mattered. If people looked at her, she might be seen as a civilian, since her chakra was mediocre and she wasn’t good on a battlefield. Maybe that’s why she never had important missions, or because her luck was too important. She knew she was supposed to die, just like any other weak children but still, she was there.

Or, more precisely, after a few months of traveling, because she wanted to see the world before she had to marry, she was coming back to Konoha.

The place hadn’t change a bit. The same streets, the same homes, the same people and, after a good night of sleep and a bath, she headed toward Konoha’s main park. It always had been her favorite part of the town. Not because it was pretty but, there was a special atmosphere in here. It was calm and Saori always felt like she was safe, here, more than in the village. It was Shodai’s garden, it was his creation, the place he spent so much time to build, for the sake of his village, to make sure everyone would have a place to stay calm and just forget the rest of the world.

Sitting on a wooden bench, Saori looked around. She missed Konoha, somehow, when she was away. Not because she liked to be here, she didn’t have any family left, the war took them all and her clan .. Since she wasn’t strong, she wasn’t important to them. She didn’t feel bad about it, she knew a clan’s power was its strongest shinobis. It was how the world was and she just accepted it.

But, even if the village, or her own clan ignored her and her presence, she still ended up having that strange name. Children always had so much imagination but when they had to choose her name, since they were to shy to ask for her real name, they just went to the simplest.

The Storyteller.

Saori didn’t like surnames. Not that she was given much, in her life, but they always seemed so impersonal and yet, that one in particular, she liked it. It suited her, in a way because that was what she liked to do. She liked to tell stories, to make children smile and laugh and hold their breath. She liked to see them dream and they liked her stories. They weren’t all realistic, they didn’t need to be and Saori always told them that they were nothing but inventions. But, it was a lie.

She always used what she saw in her life to create a new story.

During her travel, she tried to think of a new story. Because all of them talked about war, about battlefields and sorrow and she didn’t like those children to be exposed to that worlds at their young age. They’d learn quickly enough about it, when they’d lose a parent or a friend and she searched and searched, in her memory, what could she use for her next story. It had to be suited for children but interesting enough and she wanted, for once, to tell them about love. Those children didn’t know love that much and Saori felt like her stories could help them understand that it was.

And, as she traveled both the country and her memories, an old remembrance came to her. Not that she could ever forget that moment, it was impossible, after what she saw but .. She promised herself she’d never talk about it ever. This information should never be used, because of how sensible it was, and she wasn’t strong enough to face the consequences. But now ? The people involved were dead so .. it couldn’t hurt them, right .. ? And if she used aliases, the children wouldn’t be able to know who she was talking about. She didn’t even have to use names …

But, first, she needed to wait for her public, or, more precisely, her listeners. She was doing it for them, not for herself. She hoped, in some strange way, that her stories could help them in life. It might be egoist to think that someone like her, powerless and useless could help people but who knew ? Maybe one of them could be inspired by her words ? She only hoped it would be for the best.

It was nearly time. She had no doubts they would arrive soon. She came back to Konoha just the day before but children were intelligent, observing and they knew how to communicate between them without drawing the adults’ attention on them. So, she always knew they weren’t going to be interrupted.

They arrived one by one. Just like they didn’t know her name, she didn’t know theirs. They didn’t need to know names, they only came for her story, not for her. And, soon enough, a dozen of children were lazily sitting on the grass, in front of her and looking up at her, waiting impatiently for her to begin.

Slowly, because she preferred to be at their level, she sat with them, looking up at the sky for a couple of seconds before she began.

“Today, I’ll tell you a story I never told before. It’s not about war, it’s not about the never-ending fighting. It’s all about love.” she whispered and Saori realised that maybe, it wasn’t what they were looking for. Love wasn’t as interesting as War, they only were children; they didn’t care about love yet. But she wasn’t going to stop now.

“Love can take many forms and make the stronger man weak. But that love story was different. If it had been for another time, or another situation, they could have been happy, and maybe spend more time together. The rest of their life, surely but, thinking about it, they nearly did, in the end. One died by the hand of the other and the other .. ? He didn’t live long without his lover.”

“Sometimes, the Gods can be so cruel. They never were meant to be together, I think. Because of their origins, of the war and .. other things but what I saw, that day, was so .. unique, so intense that I couldn’t hear my heart beating anymore. Just like if time had stopped and it seemed to be an eternity before it came back.”

“It wasn’t long after Konoha’s creation. There was a tension, in the village, because of the past battles and shinobis were having a hard time accepting the new alliance but the clans’ leaders decided that mixed teams, with Uchihas and Senjus was a good idea. I was still a shinobi, at the time and, even if I was mediocre, my superior asked me to go on missions, even the easiest. They needed everyone’s strength, to make sure the village could survive, even mine and I accepted. I didn’t know him well, I don’t even think he knew my name, since I never was praised in my clan but .. he told me that even the easiest mission was important, that he was counting on me because he knew I could do it, so I went for the mission.”

“Oh, it was easy. Just a message to deliver, to villages around Konoha, to tell them that they now were under Konoha’s protection. People were so happy, to know that war was over, that they now could enjoy live without the fear of an attack. And, as a shinobi, I couldn’t help but think that maybe, even if the alliance was .. well, unexpected, why would enemies such as Senjus and Uchihas create a village, out of nothing two days after they made peace ?”

“People were talking. A lot. Everyone had their little idea, about the whole story and I never imagined I’d be one of the few to know the truth.”

Saori marked a pause. Her listeners didn’t seem as interested in her story as they used to be but what about it ? They didn’t seem to want to leave either, maybe because they didn’t want to do chores or endure their parents, for those who still had them but she wasn’t going to stop now. And, if they couldn’t understand the story at their age, maybe, one day, they’d be able to think of it again and learn from it .. ?

“When I came back to Konoha with my team, it already had changed. The missions had been long, because we had many villages to visit, many isolated farms, and make sure everybody would know about Konoha. The village was .. bigger. We could see all the work that had be done, there was new houses, new shops and even that park. Shodai-sama only took a couple of hours to create it, from what I heard but it was magnificent and really represented Konoha’s spirit. A place to enjoy peace.”

“Like for every mission, we had to write a report. I never understood why, our mission had been so simple but I’ve been told that it was to create an archive in the village. Obviously, there were way more important missions to keep in an archive but I couldn’t disobey orders, I only was a shinobi. So, with the team, we wrote a couple of lines down on a scroll and I went to give it to my superior.”

“When I arrived to his office, the door was cracked open. Only one or two centimeters, I don’t think he even noticed but, as I was ready to knock, I glanced inside and what I saw caught my breath. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. My superior was sitting on his desk and someone was in his arms. I couldn’t see their face, but I didn’t need to, to know who they were. The whole world around me disappeared when I peeked at them and I wondered why it seemed so .. so obvious, in the moment.”

“They were enemies. They always were, from their childhood to Konoha’s creation. They fought against each other to death for years, they hated each other and yet, just before my eyes, they were kissing. A Senju and an Uchiha, kissing, clinging, breathing each other’s breaths.”

“Sometimes, I still wonder how it was possible, to see something like that .. I couldn’t understand what I was seeing at that moment. Not because I was too young, nor was I stupid but the way I was raised, and our world wouldn’t accept them, I knew it well. And people .. Oh, the people would talk, and snicker and be disgust about them. Because even if I couldn’t understand, I’d accept it without a question. My father would have kicked and punch me, if I ever told him so but .. To be the witness of their love opened my shinobi heart. If those two could love each other, then everything was possible.”

“They never noticed me. I was deadly silent, because I was afraid of the consequences, if they even caught me peeking at them like that. My superior wouldn’t punish me, he was a good man and would only ask me to keep it a secret but the other ? His lover ? Like everyone in town, I feared him. It stopped, though, after that day, I began to see that person through another eye. But I could never talk about it.”

“For once, my mediocre chakra was a good thing. And I kept watching. I know I should have stop, because if someone was to pass by the hallway, I’d have problems but I couldn’t look away. Soon, the kiss ended, and they looked into each other’s eyes. My superior’s cheeks seemed to be burning, in a deep pink color, and I couldn’t see the other’s face but I’m pretty sure it was the total opposite. They exchanged a couple of words I couldn’t hear, and I’m pretty sure I wouldn’t want to hear them. It was too intimate for a stranger like me to even look at them, so hear them .. ? No way.”

“Then, my superior’s lover moved and sat beside him. They were talking, again, my superior always looking at the other with that softness in the eyes, and the other seemed hesitant. Maybe it was the subject, or maybe the Senju said something he shouldn’t have but, the Uchiha just glared at the other, punched his shoulder and, this time, I was able to hear.”

“What am I even doing with you ?” the Uchiha growled, threatening and my superior laughed, preventing his lover to walk away by grabbing them by the waist and nuzzling their neck, kissing it. At first, there was struggle but it settled quickly and they embraced each other, even if the Uchiha was a bit reluctant to do so.”

Saori paused there. Now, her listeners seemed interested in her story. Probably because of the Senju-Uchiha side of it, it was rare to see couples of that composition, even now, years after Konoha’s creation but she knew well the object of their curiosity.

“Who were they ?” one of the boy asked and she smiled, shrugging.

“I can’t tell you.” she answered, in a soft tone.

“B-but they loved each other .. ?”

“They did.” Saori answered. “It was in their look, in their moves, even the way they talked to each other. There was that tension, in the air, and even I, as an observer only, could feel it. It was suffocating, in a way. Unwittingly, I was involved and I couldn’t look away. I knew I’d be in deep troubles, if they were to catch me but looking away would mean I’d be a coward. Because if I wasn’t courageous enough to look at them, to accept their love, the beauty of the scene, who could .. ?”

“But, as I wanted to continue to watch, there was a noise, in the hallway and I quickly stepped away from the door, to face my superior’s brother. He looked at me, obviously trying to figure out what I was doing there but before he could say a word, I gave him my report and ran away. However, I watched him, from the corner of the corridor and he knocked at the door, before going in the room. I was panting, afraid that he might come back to me and threaten me to never tell a thing about what I saw but he didn’t. Yet, I knew he knew exactly what I saw, and I know that he knew well what was happening in this room. But he did like nothing happened, he ignored it, and me and I went back to my routine.”

“After that, I never looked at them the same way ever. Now I knew their secret, every moves seemed so different. Their every touch, the look they exchanged in public. It was obvious, so obvious and yet, people couldn’t understand the true nature of their love. They were friends, but they were lovers too and I can’t lie. I .. long for this kind of love. Without their ending, of course ..” she added with a sad smile.

“What do you mean ? What happened next .. ?” a child asked and Saori looked away, a strange pain in the heart. Oh, she was just a stranger, just a weak shinobi that discovered one of Konoha’s secret but .. Being witness of their love was making her feel close to them, in a way.

“Life happened. They are gone now, in, I hope, a better place, where they’ll be able to stay together forever.” she smiled. “Now, my story is over and you all probably go back to your life until the next time.”

“But .. !” the oldest boy tried to stop her but she shook her head.

“Let’s say .. In seven days. And this time, I’ll talk about the time I met the most beautiful animal ever, during a mission ..”

They were disappointed. It was obvious, when Saori looked at them. Now, they wanted to know more, to know their name and it was understandable but she wasn’t going to say a word. What she saw, on that strange day, was going to follow her until Death came for her life. Nobody needed to know about that story, about who they were and what happened between them. She didn’t want people to disrespect them, now they were gone. She had so much respect for them, since that day .. No matter what she heard about their last fight, about their death, she’d protect that memory with all her heart.

Saori waited for the children to be gone before she could stand up. She had nothing to do, now her story was over and she thought she might go to the market, to buy some groceries but, as she was about to leave, a shadow appeared in front of her and she stepped back, holding her breath.

Did he hear about the story ? Was he going to punish her for it, for telling it .. ? It was the second time she was facing him, the first time being when he found her in the hallway, spying into the office ..

“I listened to your story.” he whispered, his voice deep but emotionless.

Looking away and trying to appear submissive, Saori waited for him to announce her punishment, for doing so, he was the Hokage now, after all but it didn’t happen. He didn’t move, nor did he talk and she bit her lip.

“I didn’t say their name, Hokage-sama.” she tried to defend herself. Oh, Tobirama always scared her. Even if they were in the same clan, even if they were the same age but there always had been that gap, between them, because he was powerful and she wasn’t. He was a warrior and she barely could be called a shinobi.

“I know.” he answered, his voice sounding soft to her ear. “But my brother knew. He felt your chakra and made sure Madara wouldn’t, so you’d be safe ..” he admitted and Saori looked up. So … One of them actually noticed her, back then .. ?

“Why would he do something like that .. ?” she asked. “I’m not …”

“My brother wanted to protect the Konoha and its citizens. All of them.” Tobirama simply answered. “But I’d like to ask you something, Saori.”

Surprised that he would know her name, Saori blinked, feeling something strange in her throat, like if having some recognition was making her feel .. alive and nodded.

“Why did you told that story … ?”

A soft smile appeared on the woman’s lips and she turned away, looking up at the sky, asking herself if the sky would say so clear, during the day. “Ah well ..” she whispered, closing her eyes as a warm breeze made her hair flow around her. “Konoha’s still new … And the village needs its own legends to become stronger .. And I truly think a love story like theirs would definitely fit in Konoha’s mythology ..” she nodded, as she walked away, already thinking about the next story she’ll have to create ..


End file.
